


Cały Twój

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940's, Bucky Barnes Feels, Caregiving, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, New Relationship, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Protective Bucky Barnes, Translation, brak bety, sensitive bucky
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Steve znów został pobity. Bucky nie cierpi widzieć jego bólu.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503041) by [401](https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401). 



> Bo pre-serum!Steve potrzebuje więcej miłości, a Bucky jest jej doskonałym hurtowym producentem <3

 - Poczekaj, aż dostanę tego dupka w swoje ręce – warknął Bucky, agresywnie rozrywając zębami otwarcie kolejnego opakowania z plastrami. – Pożałuje, że się urodził.

 Steve potrząsnął głową i westchnął przez nos, kładąc głowę, żeby Bucky mógł opatrzyć rozcięcia na jego brodzie. Ból w nadgarstku był paraliżujący. Wiedział, że złamał go, kiedy uderzył o chodnik. Bucky usztywnił go prętami i zabandażował, zmniejszając jego cierpienie odrobinę, ale nie wystarczająco.

 - Wyluzuj, Buck – powiedział słabo Steve, sięgając dobrą ręką do swojej twarzy i na powrót zaciskając zęby. – Aresztują cię.

 Bucky sapnął w niezadowoleniu i zaczął opatrywać skroń Steve’a, szturchając go lekko, aby się obrócił i kciukiem ocierając krew zlepiającą włosy wokół jego czoła. Steve, oprócz tego, że czuł ból, był całkiem zadowolony. Lubił, kiedy Bucky to robił, nawet jeśli walczył do ostatniej chwili, gdy to Bucky, jak prawie zawsze, musiał siłą sadzać go na kanapie, żeby móc się nim zająć. Było coś w tej całej przyjemnej ciszy. Kiedy ślepy gniew Bucky’ego ochładzał się od „powierzchni słońca” do łatwiejszego w obyciu „sierpnia w Georgii”, mogli siedzieć w całkiem przyjaznej atmosferze, Steve był dosyć usatysfakcjonowany tym, że mówiono mu, gdzie się ruszyć i jak siedzieć, czasem zasypiał i pozwalał Bucky’emu przejąć nam sobą kontrolę. Sierżant mógł szyć, wycierać i opatrywać wszystkie jego rozcięcia i siniaki z prawie całkowitym brakiem bólu i chirurgiczną precyzją, Steve to wiedział. Ufał mu bezwarunkowo.

 - Po prostu tym razem sobie na tobie użyli – powiedział cicho Bucky, dosłyszalna złość w jego zmieniała się w smutek skryty gdzieś w jego gardle. – Nie cierpię widzieć cię całego pobitego.

 Steve otworzył oczy i zwrócił się ku niemu. Brunet natychmiast spuścił wzrok, ukrywając napływającą na jego policzki czerwień i dyskomfort na twarzy.

 - Czuję się dobrze, Bucky – uspokoił go, łapiąc jego dłoń i przysuwając ją do swojej klatki piersiowej. – Przyzwyczaiłem się.

 

 Bucky pozwolił sobie przesunąć swoją głowę do przodu, kładąc ją na brzuchu Steve’a. Steve poczuł, że się powstrzymuje, że nie kładzie się na nim całym swoim ciężarem. To było zarazem irytujące i ujmujące.

 - To jest najgorsze – jęknął Bucky. – Przyzwyczaiłeś się do bycia prześladowanym i bitym. W którym momencie przyzwyczaiłeś się do tego, że obijają twój tyłek, Steve?

 Steve nie odpowiedział, tylko przesunął ręką po włosach Bucky’ego, przytrzymując go w wygodnej pozycji. Jeśli by tak został, mógłby zasnąć. Bucky, nieważne jak bardzo się starał, ssał w delikatnym traktowaniu.

 Jednak to było prawdą; Steve nie wiedział, kiedy pozwolił sobie przyzwyczaić się do bicia. Po prostu wiedział, że w pewnej chwili pogodził się z faktem, że jest _tym_ gościem. Tym, który nie randkuje i nie umie się bić. Po prostu nim był.

 - Nie wiem, Buck – westchnął. – Naprawdę nie wiem.

 

 Bucky burknął w odpowiedzi, ciepło jego oddechu przeniknęło przez koszulkę Steve’a.

 - Nie pozwolę, żeby coś takiego znowu się wydarzyło. Zawsze chciałeś, żebym trzymał się z daleka i pozwolił ci walczyć w twoich własnych walkach, ale nie mogę – Bucky ściskał biodro Steve’a, kiedy mówił, frustracja przepływała przez jego ręce jak zawsze.

 Steve zawsze umiał powiedzieć, kiedy Bucky był zły. Jego ręce zwijały się w silne pięści, białe mrówki przebiegały przez jego kłykcie, zanim złość uderzała do jego głowy. Kiedy był podekscytowany, stukał kciukami o palce wskazujące, kiedy był smutny, pocierał swoją lewą rękę prawą, jakby było to dla niego pewnego rodzaju ukojeniem. Steve dawno nauczył się, że jeśli Bucky nie mówił mu, co czuje, robiły to jego ręce.

 - Nie chcę, żebyś się mną ciągle zajmował, Buck – zaprotestował. – Jestem dość dorosły…

 - Ale jesteś mój, mam się tobą opiekować! – prawie krzyknął Bucky, nagle unosząc głowę.

 Mokre ślady na koszulce Steve’a powiedziały mu, że uczucia Bucky’ego względem niego się polepszały. Nie było o czym mówić.

 - Znaczy, chcę, żebyś tak czy siak był mój – wymruczał wstydliwie Bucky, poprawiając się. – Przepraszam, jestem po prostu wkurzony.

 Steve potrząsnął głową i przyciągnął głowę Bucky’ego z powrotem, przytulając ją do swojej szyi zamiast do klatki piersiowej. Poczuł, że rzęsy Bucky’ego są mokre, kiedy tak dotykały jego gardła. To łaskotało.

 

 - Wiesz co? – wyszeptał.

 - Co? – wymamrotał Bucky w ciemność.

 

 - Jestem cały twój.


End file.
